pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Ding Dong Dang
Ding Dong Dang (also known as The Instruments Song) is a song (as well as the 9th episode of the first season) from the Pororo Singalong series. It has Pororo and his friends playing musical instruments and showing the viewers the sounds that the instruments make. Plot Pororo and friends play music in harmony. Loopy plays the piano, Eddy plays the xylophone and Petty plays the violin. Each instrument shows different sounds of the song and together, they make wonderful sounds. If you have an instrument and would like to join Pororo and the spectacular-sounding band, whether you'd be singing "Ding dong ding" along with the bright sound of the piano, "Ting-a-ling" along with the clear sound of the xylophone, or "Fiddle-fiddle-dee" along with the charmingly beautiful sound of the violin, or playing along with the band, you can make great music, too! Lyrics 1. Piano Loopy The sound of the piano playing (ding dong) Ding dong dang, ding dong dang, ding dong dang (ding dong) And the sounds that spreads so beautifully (ding dong) Ding dong dang, ding dong dang ding dong dang (ding dong) Ah, the sound that spreads so nicely Ding dong dang, ding dong dang, ding dong dang Sounds that make everyone so happy Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong ding! 2. Xylophone Eddy The sounds of the xylophone playing (ding dong) Ding dong dang, ding dong dang, ding dong dang (ding dong) Sounds that spread so beautifully ding dong Ding dong dang, ding dong dang, ding dong ding (ding dong) Sounds that spread so nicely Ding dong dang, ding dong dang, ding dong dang One more time with some joy in your heart Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong ding... Sounds that make everyone so happy Ding dong dang, ding dong dang, ding dong ding Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong ding! 3. Violin Petty Sounds that spread so beautifully (Fee fee) Fiddle-fiddle, fiddle-fiddle, fiddle-fiddle (Fee fee) Sounds that spread so nicely (Fee fee) Fiddle-fiddle, fiddle-fiddle, fiddle-fiddle (Fee fee) Sounds that make everyone so happy Fiddle-fiddle, fiddle-fiddle, fiddle-fiddle One more time with some joy in your heart Fiddle-fiddle, fee fee fee! 4. Band Gang Sounds that spread so beautifully Tah tah tah, tah tah tah, tah tah tah tah Sounds that spread so nicely Tah tah tah, tah tah tah, tah tah tah tah Sounds that make everyone so happy Tah tah tah, tah tah tah, tah tah tah One more time with some joy in your heart Tah tah tah tah, tah tah tah Tah tah tah... (etc., until song ends) HD Remake 1. Piano Loopy The sound of the piano playing (Ding Dong) Ding-dong-ding Ding-dong-ding Ding-dong-ding (Ding Dong) A sound spreading out so beautifully (Ding Dong) Ding-dong-ding Ding-dong-ding Ding-dong-ding (Ding Dong) A sound spreading out so pleasingly Ding-dong-ding Ding-dong-ding Ding-dong-ding Sounds that make everyone so happy Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding! 2. Xylophone Eddy The sound of the xylophone playing (Ting Ting) Ting-a-ling Ting-a-ling Ting-a-ling (Ting Ting) A sound spreading out so beautifully (Ting Ting) Ting-a-ling Ting-a-ling Ting-a-ling (Ting Ting) A sound spreading out so pleasingly Ting-a-ling Ting-a-ling Ting-a-ling Sounds that make everyone so happy Ting-a-ling-a-ting-a-ling One more time, feel the joy in your heart now Ting-a-ling Ting-a-ling Ting-a-ling Ting-a-ling-a-ting-a-ling! 3. Violin Petty The sound of the violin playing (Fiddle-dee) Fiddle-dee Fiddle-dee Fiddle-dee (Dee-dee) A sound spreading out so beautifully (Fiddle-dee) Fiddle-dee Fiddle-dee Fiddle-dee (Dee-dee) A sound spreading out so pleasingly Fiddle-dee Fiddle-dee Fiddle-dee Sounds that make everyone so happy Fiddle-fiddle-fiddle-dee! 4. The Instruments Gang The sound of instruments playing (Oom Pah) Oom-pah-pah Oom-pah-pah Oom-pah-pah (Oom Pah Pah) A sound spreading out so beautifully (Oom Pah) Oom-pah-pah Oom-pah-pah Oom-pah-pah (Oom Pah Pah) A sound spreading out so pleasingly Oom-pah-pah Oom-pah-pah Oom-pah-pah Sounds that make everyone so happy Oom-pah-pah-pah Oom Pah Pah One more time, feel the joy in your heart now Oom-pah-pah Oom-pah-pah Oom-pah-pah Oom-pah-pah-pah Oom-pah-pah! Key Change * A flat major * B flat major Trivia * The sounds for the instruments in the song are: ** Ding dong dang for the piano. ** Ding dong dang (HD remake: Ting-a-ling) for the xylophone. ** Fiddle fiddle fee (HD remake: Fiddle-fiddle-dee) for the violin. ** Tah tah tah (HD remake: Oom-pah-pah) for the band. * The musical ditty that the instruments play before each character sings their own verse is "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik - i. Allegro" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. * This is the first song to have a classical tune. The others are "Hahaha Hohoho" and "Vroom Vroom Vroom". * The piano is a keyboard instrument, the xylophone is a percussion instrument, and the violin is a string instrument. * When you hear the instruments playing alone before the characters sing the first 3 verses, the piano is from Roland SR-JV 80 Series/SRX Series/Sound Expansion Module series, the xylophone is from Kurzweil K2000/K2000 VAST Player and the violin is from Vienna Instruments Special Edition if you listen closely to the song. * Petty's verse has the words "Sounds that spread so beautifully"; however it's supposed to begin with "The sounds of the violin that play", which is more proper and suitable. * In the HD remake, before Petty starts singing her verse, the violin plays an octave up, unlike the original version having the violin playing as written. Videos Category:Music Category:Spin-off Category:Episodes